My Life
by YaleAceBella12
Summary: Au: Logan and Rory


My Life

**Rory grew up as an only child in Stars Hollow with her mother. Rory went to a private high school, Chilton Prepatory Academy. Rory and her mom backpacked around Europe the summer before college.**

**After Rory's first year of college Rory lost her virginity to Dean who is her married ex-boyfriend. Then Rory got invited to go to Europe with Grandma Emily. Hoping to forget about her mom and the whole _dean_ thing she took the offer and went to Europe for the summer. who is Dean? What is the whole Dean thing, describe it 3 sentences. Rory met Logan in Italy they got to know each other without the pressure of last names or are families. Logan asked Rory if he could follow her though Europe. At their last stop which was Paris is where Logan asked Rory to marry him. Rory said yes they got married with the only witness is her great grandma Lorelai.**

**Now two month's latter (beginning of school starts)**

**Rory just got back from Europe _now_ Rory has two weeks at home where Rory will not be able to see Logan. Why? Because he is going to be with his friends, In Australia. In Stars Hollow her mom is waiting for her to get home. Now as Rory walk in the door her mom asked her how her summer was Rory told her it was awesome. _Now_Rory's mom wants to know what Rory did. How dose Rory tell her mom she married? She dose not tell her mom at she is married. She said she is jetlag. She gets a part time job at the book store so she could be out of the house and have some erxshed cash. (Explain how she answered her mother) Luke is her owns a dinner in town is like her father furger. The two week's flew by Rory asked Luke (explain who Luke is) if she could work part time for him. Luke said yes, and then asked why Rory need a job. "It's my life but I'll tell you I'm trying to not to see mom." Rory said. "Ok then do you need full time?" Luke said. "No I'm also working at the book store." Rory said. The two weeks has passed it time for school to start "You really should be careful with that sofa" Rory said as she led the two movers carrying said sofa to her new dorm room. She opened the door and let them in while trying to grab her phone from her purse.**

**"Hello" she said down ****the phone**** as she waved her friend Marty into the room**

**"Hello dear I was just wondering if my lovely great granddaughter made it to ****school**** safely "the strict tone of her Gran's British accent coming through the phone very clearly.**

**"Hey Gran yeah I'm fine I just got here and am getting everything settled with the movers"**

**"Good dear good I shall leave you to your work but I shall be in Hartford next week to visit my son and expect to see you and young Mr. Huntzberger together"**

**Trix was the only one out of both their families who knew about Logan and their relationship and supported them whole heartedly. They had met her when their trip took them to London and they stopped by her home. She knew her great granddaughter was afraid of how her mother would react so she decided to be in town for when the two of them revealed their news to their families. After all she was the reigning Lorelai and the matriarch of the family, they would have to accept her approval on the couple**.

**"Of course gram I will make sure we are there but I really have to go now" Rory really did love her gram but could see Marty waiting so she needed to end the call. They said their goodbyes and she hung up turning to Marty with an apologetic smile.**

**Then she got a text from Logan saying "hope you got to your dorm ok. Love LH"**

**She sends back "my place or yours or tonight? Ace"**

**"Hey do you want to get a coffee"**

**"Do you even need to ask, how was your summer?" she was genuinely curious as to what her friends did as she hadn't heard from them all summer, she had been to busy**

**"Well I found out my uncle is my dad and my dad is my uncle. My mom act like she like my uncle a lot, but my dad look relieved". Marty said. **

**They got their coffee and were standing near the cart trying to talk as they got their drinks. "Logie bear I Miss you." Rory said. "Ace how was your tip?" Logan said. "Good, but It would have been better if you had been there Logan." Rory said. Rory jump into Logan arms. Next thing you know there making-out standing up.**

**30 minutes latter Stephanie taps Logan back. Rory pull away and gets down with embressint and shyness. Logan is like wow Ace. It's good to see you again. But wow how about we all go back to Logan dorm and talk. **


End file.
